motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies is a 2014 New Zealand-American fantasy film directed by Peter Jackson. It is the third and final in a three-part film adaptation based on J.R.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit, preceded by The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug; together they serve as a prequel to Jackson's The Lord of the Rings trilogy. The film was produced by WingNut Films, New Line Cinema and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was released on December 11, 2014 in New Zealand and December 17, 2014 in the United States. Plot Bilbo and the Dwarves watch helplessly as Smaug sets Laketown ablaze. Bard the Bowman eventually breaks out of prison and, after several unsuccessful attempts, manages to finally kill Smaug with the black arrow brought to him by his son Bain. Smaug's falling body crushes the fleeing Master of Lake-town and his cronies as they attempt to escape with a boat loaded with the town's gold. Bard reluctantly becomes the town's new leader as they seek refuge in the ruins of Dale. Kili bids farewell to Tauriel, promising to come back to her before he departs with the other Dwarves; she in turn departs with Legolas to to investigate the Mount Gundabad. Having now regained his position as Kind Under the Mountain, Thorin soon becomes infected with "dragon sickness" that lies over the mountain's gold and begins an obsessive search for the Arkenstone, which Bilbo had earlier found but kept hidden. Upon hearing of the Laketown survivors fleeing to Dale, Thorin orders the entrance to the Lonely Mountain sealed off. Meanwhile, Galadriel, Erond, and Saruman arrive at Dol Guldur and free Gandalf, sending him to safety with Radagast before battling and defeating the Nazgul and a formless Sauron himself, whom Galdriel banishes to the East. Marching on Erebor with his vast Orc army, Azog sends Bolg to to Gundabad to summon their second army, bolstered by Orc Berserkers and giant bats. Legolas and Tauriel witness this and quickly head back to Laketown to warn the others. Thranduil and his army of elves arrive at Dale and form an alliance with Bard in order to reclaim some white gems that are part of the mountain's treasure. Bard goes to the Mountain to ask Thorin for the share he promised them, but Thorin refuses. Gandalf arrives at Dale to warn Bard and Thranduil of Azog's oncoming forces, but Thranduil dismisses him. Knowing that Thorin may never be cured of his obsession, Bilbo sneaks out of Erebor and hands the Arkenstone over to Thranduil and Bard as a bargaining chip for the white gems and gold promised to the survivors, hoping to prevent a battle. When the two leaders arrive at the gates of Erebor to make the trade, Thorin angrily refuses to believe they have the Arkenstone until Bilbo admits to giving it away and begins chiding Thorin for letting greed cloud his judgment and going back on his word. Believing that the hobbit has betrayed him, Thorin attacks Bilbo, who is defended by the other Dwarves and Gandalf shames Thorin into releasing the hobbit into his custody. Thorin's cousin Dain arrives with his Dwarf army and begin a battle against the Elves and Men, in which the latter have a significant advantage. The fight is interrupted when wereworms emerge from the ground and release Azog's army from their tunnels. Dain's army is greatly outnumbered by the Orcs, until Thranduil and Bard's forces, along with Gandalf and Bilbo, join the battle. However, a second front, consisting of Orcs, Trolls, and Ogres, arrive and attack Dale. Inside Erebor, after some provocation from the company, Thorin suffers traumatic hallucinations before regaining his sanity and leads the company into the battle. He leads Dwalin, Fili, and Kili towards Ravenhill to kill Azog; Bilbo follows them using the One Ring to move through the combat unseen. Tauriel, having learned that she was banished for leaving the kingdom, leaves with Legolas following her to warn the Dwarves of Bolg's approaching army. Fili and Kili are cornered. Bilbo and the other Dwarves are forced to look on in horror as Azog kills Fili. As Thorin confronts Azog and engages him in a fight to the death, Bolg knocks Bilbo unconscious, overpowers Tauriel and kills Kili when he comes to aid her. Legolas then battles Bolg and eventually kills him. Thorin soon kills Azog, but succumbs to his own wounds. The Great Eagles, Radagast and Beorn arrive and participate in fighting the newly arrived second army, finally defeating the Orcs for good. Bilbo regains consciousness and makes peace with Thorin before he dies. Tauriel mourns Kili and Thranduil acknowledges the love shared between them. Legolas then tells Thranduil that he must leave, and the latter advises him to head north and seek out a Dunedain ranger who goes by the name "Strider." Thorin, Fili and Kili are respectfully laid to rest in Erebor and Dain is crowned King Under the Mountain. Bilbo bids farewell to the remaining company members and, along with Gandalf, journeys back home to the Shire. Gandalf admits his knowledge of Bilbo's ring and warns him that magic rings are not to be used lightly. Bilbo returns home to Bag End to find his belongings being auctioned off by his least-favorite relatives, the Sackville-Bagginses, because he was presumed dead. He cancels the sale, but finds his home pillaged. He starts to tidy up and takes the Ring out of his pocket and smiles. Sixty years later, on the eve of his 111th birthday, Bilbo receives a visit from Gandalf. Cast * Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins ** Ian Holm as Old Bilbo Baggins * Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey * Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield II * Ken Stott as Balin * Graham McTavish as Dwalin * Aidan Turner as Kili * Dean O'Gorman as Fili * Mark Hadlow as Dori * Jed Brophy as Nori * Adam Brown as Ori * John Gallen as Oin * Peter Hambleton as Gloin * William Kircher as Bifur * James Nesbitt as Bofur * Stephen Hunter as Bombur * Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf * Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel * Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman * Lee Pace as Thranduil * Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and Sauron * Manu Bennett as Azog the Defilir * Lawrence Makoare as Bolg * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Hugo Weaving as Elrond * Christopher Lee as Saruman the White * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast the Brown * Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn * Stephen Fry as the Master of Laketown * Ryan Gage as Alfred Lickspittle * Mark Hitchinson as Bragge * John Bell as Baine * Peggy and Mary Nesbitt as Tilda and Sigrid Category:Films Category:WingNut Films films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy films Category:Action films Category:Live-action films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Films based on Books Category:Films based on British novels Category:Prequels Category:Sequels Category:Films Split Into Multiple Parts Category:2010s films Category:2014 films